Lead the Way, Commander
by masterassman
Summary: It's Legion's and Shepard's first time with each other, and contrary to popular belief, it's just awkward. Rated M for snoo-snoo. Script form.


FADE IN (BUT NOT FADE IN BECAUSE IT IS PRETTY MUCH JUST SHOWING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF A SCENE): INT. NIGHT CYCLE. COMMANDER SHEPARD'S QUARTERS.

SHEPARD and LEGION stand within a foot of each other, both silent. This isn't some sort of nice quiet that couples have. This is awkward. Really awkward. They both just agreed that their relationship should go beyond camaraderie, beyond friendship. Both of them decided to begin this "romantic" tier with sex, or whatever you'd call it. They've been standing like this for a few minutes now. _Love is in the air_.

SHEPARD decides to break the silence.

SHEPARD: So... how should we do this?

LEGION: Our apologies, Shepard-Commander. We were not prepared for this particular situation.

SHEPARD: Neither was I.

Another awkward pause. _Romance_.

SHEPARD: Well... we could... go to my bed over there.

LEGION: (small nod) Acknowledged.

They both walk over to the bed. SHEPARD lays LEGION down on his back, his head resting on the pillow. Okay, he's on the bed. Maybe Shepard should take off the Alliance military official clothes? Shoes first. She unbuttons the navy shirt to only reveal a black long-sleeved N7 shirt. Military life involves layers. She drops her pants. Briefs, like a real woman. This is good enough for now, right? Right. She gets on the bed, kneeling by Legion's feet. She hasn't had any kind of intimate contact since before Akuze, and that was only second base. Alien robots were not and are not her forte. Let's just try something.

SHEPARD runs her fingers along LEGION's legs. She has to be careful. So many geth units are watching her now. Get ready for a show, motherfuckers. All LEGION can do right now is simply watch. SHEPARD continues tracing the outline of the wires on LEGION's legs, and slows down at the inner thigh. That's a  
groin.

SHEPARD: (mentally) Okay, what do I do with this. It's a plate. It's an armor plate. Is there something under it? Did the quarians have some kind of different ideas when it came to being "servants of the  
people"? Try touching it.

SHEPARD touches LEGION's crotch.

LEGION: (as if confused) Shepard-Commander?

SHEPARD: Legion?

LEGION: What is it you are trying to accomplish with this action?

Shit.

SHEPARD: I... I really don't know.

LEGION: Geth lack erogenous zones. A small amount of units had these installed by the Creators during our initial construction for... personal reasons.

SHEPARD: Guessing they're a structural weakness, huh?

LEGION: Not a weakness. They are simply unnecessary.

SHEPARD: If only I knew you three hundred years ago.

Pause.

SHEPARD sits on her knees, feeling defeated. LEGION sits up. The flashes on his ocular lens dim and it focuses on SHEPARD. She's not completely sure, but she thinks this is a sign of concern.

LEGION: Perhaps we could be of assistance, Shepard-Commander?

SHEPARD: What do you propose?

LEGION hesitantly grabs SHEPARD by her shoulders and switches places with her. He is now kneeling before her as she lies in front of him. He's about to become a super copycat. He imitates what SHEPARD tried doing to him (except it actually kind of feels nice), but since humans don't really have intricate patterns on their legs, he becomes really nervous, or whatever geth would go through during this kind of thing. His three fingers find themselves in the space between SHEPARD's thighs and stops.

LEGION: Shepard-Commander.

SHEPARD: Yeah?

LEGION: We are concluding that this is the source of sexual pleasure. Would this be correct?

SHEPARD tries to laugh to hide her embarrassment. It doesn't help that she imagined a giant group of geth in a meeting while LEGION has a diagram of the female human body, bringing the rest of them in a discussion of "Where do I grope her?" Sorry. We.

SHEPARD: Uh, yeah, the main one, yeah. Then there's... the chest... the neck... sometimes the back... depends on the woman, I think.

LEGION: Where are your areas of focus?

Ah, duck. Fuck. Whatever.

SHEPARD: I think where you are is fine.

LEGION: You are not certain?

SHEPARD: I am not certain.

_Hero of the Citadel_, everybody.

LEGION: We request permission of the removal of your undergarments.

SHEPARD: Permission granted.

LEGION carefully removes her underwear and tosses aside. At last, the mighty dragon has been released from her cage. LEGION has enough common sense that he's supposed to touch it in some way, but one wrong move and it could all go downhill. Not a very steep hill, though. Look where they are now. As Garrus would say, "_Impressive_!"

LEGION is kneeling there, seriously not knowing what to do. Help.

SHEPARD: (sitting up) Let me help.

SHEPARD takes hold of LEGION's hand and, through the best of her ability, guides his movements down there to at least give him a general idea of what to do. During this, she's looking right into his lens. As he's following her instructions, SHEPARD's breathing is becoming slightly more frantic. LEGION's lens widens its focus, like it's dilating. A sign of relaxation. There were certain spots that had a more noticeable reaction on SHEPARD, and LEGION able to fill in the blanks. That little thing on top: Good. _Really_ good. The orifice in the middle is also good. His actions become more rough, causing a more audible reaction from his partner. He gently pushes her to lie down, taking matters into his own hands (haha).

LEGION thrusts his fingers into the opening slowly, watching SHEPARD's face for whether or not he was doing what he was doing right.

SHEPARD: (moaning) L- Le-

LEGION: Shepard-Commander?

SHEPARD: Ke... keep doing that.

LEGION: Acknowledged.

Kablamzo.

LEGION does as she commands, only faster. Two of his fingers are going back and forth inside of her, and he can feel her walls tighten around him. SHEPARD grinds against him and can feel blood rushing to her face. Her moans become louder and more desperate.

Harder.

Better.

Faster.

Stronger.

LEGION himself can feel his body warming up. Noises that sound like a purr come out from him. The metal of his fingers send off a small electric current, increasing SHEPARD's arousal. Her moans become  
more hysterical. He leans over, his right hand keeping on, and rests his left hand on the corner between her neck and her collarbone. This really turns her on.

LEGION: Do you wish us to keep this position?

SHEPARD: Oh _God_, yes.

LEGION's fingers are like magic now. His core continues to emit energy, increasing the electrical surges around his body. He lets out a clicking noise. The vibrations go through SHEPARD's neck and loin. Her body is become so tense she can feel herself about to burst. Legion doesn't stop. Not yet.

SHEPARD: (Between moans) L-L-Legion-! I-

LEGION: We are almost finished.

If SHEPARD's moans were hysterical then, words cannot describe how damn close she is to orgasm now. Her words are barely comprehensible within her moaning, even those are totally distorted now. With a final few thrusts, SHEPARD climaxes with a high-pitched wail, one that only LEGION would have the experience of hearing. SHEPARD's muscles let everything go, and she tries to catch her breath. When LEGION removes his working hand, he finds his fingers completely covered in her clear liquid. His vibrations fade away as his core goes back to its normal temperature. He removes his other hand from SHEPARD's collar and watches as she wipes the sweat of her brow on her sleeve. They are both silent for a few moments before LEGION speaks again.

LEGION: Was our performance sufficient?

SHEPARD can't help but laugh.

LEGION: (brow quirked) We do not detect any humorous indications in our inquiry, Shepard.

SHEPARD: No (laughs), no it's not that. It's just... do you really need to ask?

LEGION: Yes.

SHEPARD: (sit up and leans on her hands) Legion, it was the most amazing feeling I've ever  
experienced. No joke.

LEGION: We ask if you wish to continue the status of our current relationship.

SHEPARD: Oh, yeah, definitely.

LEGION: We will then visit your quarters more frequently, Shepard-Commander.

LEGION gets up to leave before SHEPARD grabs his wrist.

SHEPARD: Legion.

His lens focuses on her.

SHEPARD: Are you waterproof?

LEGION: Our metal is capable to withstand most liquids. Why are you asking?

SHEPARD: (Coy) I'm going to need help cleaning myself up. My shower is big enough for two, if you  
want.

LEGION: We will gladly be of assistance.

FADE OUT TO THEM WALKING OVER TO SHOWER SEX.


End file.
